None.
The present invention relates to housings for electrical connections, and more particularly, to housings for electrical connections for use with leads on sheathed and flanged probes, allowing for easy installation of the probes.
Sensor assemblies, including housings and sensors, have long been used in buildings and residences for housing sensors and electrical connections between the sensor and a control unit. For example, one type of sensor assembly includes a sensor for measuring room temperature, such as in a thermostat. The sensed environmental parameter is then communicated via leads to an electrical circuit, and an electrical signal is transmitted to an HVAC control system. In a residence, the thermostat may contain both the sensor and the control system; however, in large buildings, multiple sensors may be separate from a single control unit. Multiple sensor/single control unit systems may also be used in many other environments, such as in industrial control systems, vehicles (e.g., airplanes or engines), etc.
Generally, the housing protects the electrical connection between the sensor leads and control system wires from potential harm. Such harm includes jarring, bending or stressing the electrical connection, as well as damaging the connections by exposure to dust and light. Additionally, the housing provides an aesthetically pleasing holder for the wires. The housings must be inexpensive, and are typically formed of low cost materials and with low cost manufacturing methods, such as injection molding of plastic. The housings must be durable to withstand physical abuse during installation and during the useful life of the unit. The housings must also be aesthetically pleasing and small, as they may be within view on a wall of a building.
Unfortunately, sensor assemblies are sometimes difficult to install. Typically, the housings are designed to be small so as not to be noticed, and the small housing makes it difficult to connect the wires. Additionally, assemblies are often installed in out of the way areas, tight spaces, or difficult locations, to properly position the sensor or to assist in making the housing and sensor less noticeable. Because of the placement of the housings, access to the housing may be limited after installation. Additionally, the electrical leads from the sensor and/or control unit wires are typically short and difficult to work with, in part because the housing is too small to hold a lot of extra wire.
A new sensor assembly is required for easy testing, installation and maintenance of the sensor and the electrical connections. The new sensor assembly must allow a worker to use standard tools to make the electrical connection easily, even after the housing has been installed and even with limited access.
A sensor assembly for use with a separate control unit has housing components and sensor components. The housing has a sensor face, sidewalls attached at adjacent edges to form an enclosure, and a lid. The sensor face defines a sensor opening and a flange connection surface. The sensor has a sensing element, a flange member, and electrical leads. The sensing element sense a parameter through the sensor opening in the sensor face. In one aspect of the invention, the housing is molded plastic, and the sensor is attached to the housing with rivets. In another aspect, a connection socket is attached on terminal ends of the sensor leads. A cradling bracket is defined within the enclosure, which mates with the connection socket. The cradling bracket and the lid cooperate in when the housing is closed to prevent the connection socket from moving during use.